


SolAra at the Green Sun

by Rogue of Heart (Akumeoi)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Rogue%20of%20Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An apology, a confession, and a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SolAra at the Green Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revasnaslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



Aradia hovered next to the Green Sun, watching her friends fly away into the distance, their comet leaving a mustard-coloured streak behind it. Beside her, Sollux floated uncertainly, the glow of the sun making his ghostly form even harder to discern. But she could half-feel him there, as she could feel the presence of the spirits of the dead, and that made up for it.

"S0, AA, now what?" he said hesitantly.

"Good question," she laughed. "I'd say we have a couple of hours until Jack shows up, so I guess we just have to entertain ourselves! It's really too bad we never got to have the corpse party." Aradia was talking with her hands, gesturing at the sun, at the place where Jack was coming from, at Sollux, who rolled his eyes but refrained from commenting on either that or on the corpse party.

"It would have been so much fun to throw your body into the sun. And the best part would have been that you were here to see it!"

"N0, that would have been the w0rst part, because I'm not all-fucking-dead yet," Sollux said grumpily.

"No, that would have been the best part, because both of us could have enjoyed the corpse party and the burial, but I'd know you were still here," Aradia said innocently.

"AA... d0 you think that if I died again, I w0uld leave another c0rpse?" Sollux asked, inspecting his own semi-translucent arms. He couldn't see the sun through them, but they sure were awfully green-coloured.

Aradia thought about it for a moment. "I have no idea," she said finally. "But I hope so!"

Sollux couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiastic expression. But he quickly sobered up as another thought entered his mind. "Do y0u think I should stay here, with y0u, or sh0uld I go int0 a dream bubble?" he said. "When Jack comes, I d0n't want to get in y0ur way."

"No, stay!" Aradia said. "I need to have someone to talk too. I have a whole sweep's worth of real conversation inside of me. And besides, even if you can't use your telepathy anymore, I could use the moral support." She grinned, although Sollux thought she was doing enough cheerleading for the both of them already.

"I'm a fucking ghost. Why the fuck do y0u think I'm going t0 give you m0ral support?" Sollux said flatly.

"Because you're my friend," Aradia said, as if this were obvious.

Sollux half-smiled. "Well, 0kay, I guess," he said, then paused and crossed his arms.

"You kn0w, this situation is all kinds of fucked up."

Aradia looked confused. "What do you mean, Sollux?"

"You used t0 be the dead one, and I used t0 be the alive one," he said, frowning.

"Yeah, but _I_ didn't kill _you_ ," Aradia blurted out.

"Shut the fuck up," Sollux said, turning away from her. The pain was clear in his voice.

"Sollux, I'm so sorry." Aradia put her hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off.

"N0, I'm the one wh0's sorry. I hate myself s0 much for killing y0u, even if it was mostly Vriska's idea." Sollux paused for a moment, putting his hands to his head as if trying to stop his own thoughts. "I pretty much deserve t0 be dead right now. All-dead, n0t half-dead," he whispered.

"What? No!" Aradia said. "It's okay, I forgive you!"

Sollux shook his head. "No, y0u don't understand." He glanced up at her face then quickly looked away. "If I hadn't killed y0u I was going t0 ask you t0 be my matesprit."

Aradia's face showed a mixture of surprise, happiness, and concern, and she floated around Sollux so she could look him in the eye again. "Really?" she asked. Before Sollux could reply, she said, "I mean, so was I. If you hadn't killed me."

"I d0n't know what t0 tell you. I fucked up s0 badly, it's not like I can just g0, 'Oh, s0rry AA, who0ps I murdered you, but I swear it's some0ne else's fault, so will you date me n0w?'" Sollux crossed his arms. "Not that the th0ught never crossed my mind 0r anything. Because I'm terrible."

"No, don't say that!" Aradia said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You're not terrible, and it's not too late."

"What?"

"If you still wanted to go red with me, it's not too late. Think about it! We're at the end of the world waiting for an invincible demon to show up and then we are going to visit the dreambubbles of horroterrors to shepherd the ghosts of our friends. Now isn't really the time to worry about the past."

"Are you seri0usly asking me to be y0ur matesprit even th0ugh I murdered you and then died 0ne and a half times?" Sollux said incredulously, covering her hands with his.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Aradia said, squeezing his fingers.

"0kay, I have no idea what is wr0ng with both 0f us," he said, but there wasn't any anger in his voice. Aradia laughed.

"And yeah, I'll be your matesprit."

Aradia squealed in joy and pulled him into a big hug. "Yay, this more than makes up for not having a corpse party! It's better than ten million corpse parties!" She kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed.

"0kay, okay, I get it, y0u're really fucking happy right now," he muttered. "Fuck, wh0 am I kidding? So am I."

And then he kissed her back.


End file.
